elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
L'épée de Nérévar
L'épée de Nérévar est l'une des quêtes de l'intrigue principale de , après la quête La main égarée. Almalexia, satisfaite que rien ne puisse désormais défier son pouvoir, demande au Nérévarine de reforger Viveflamme, la fameuse épée de Nérévar. Objectifs * Parler à Almalexia de Nérévar. * Parler à Karrod. ** Vaincre Karrod (Remarque : Cette objectif peut être fait durant la quête Le champion d'Helseth). * Parler à Torasa Aram. ** Donner 2 artefacts au Musée des Objets. * Trouver l'artisan Yagak gro-Gluk. ** Apporter les 2 morceaux de Viveflamme et le bouclier de guerre dwemer à Yagak gro-Gluk. * Retourner voir Yagak gro-Gluk après 2 jours. ** Parler des enchantements avec Yagak gro-Gluk. * Entrer à Bamz-Amschend. ** Obtenir l'entrée de la forge de Radac. ** Parler au fantôme de Radac Stungnthumz des enchantments. * Trouver le sanctuaire daedrique de Norenen-dur. ** Obtenir la poix pyrophore pour Radac Stungnthumz. * Retourner voir Radac Stungnthumz. * Retourner voir Almalexia. Déroulement Ayant fait ses preuves auprès d'Almalexia, elle exprime comment elle croit que le Nérévarine pourrait être la réincarnation de son célèbre époux, Nérévar. Après avoir raconté le conte des deux épées, Vifespoir, l'épée d'Almalexia, et Viveflamme, l'épée de Nérévar, Almalexia déclare que le Nérévarine doit reforger Viveflamme, en remettant au Nérévarine l'un des 3 morceaux, identifiées comme un morceau de lame dwemer brisée. Elle croit également que les 2 pièces restantes sont à Longsanglot, bien qu'elle ne sache pas où exactement. Elle conseille alors au Nérévarine d'aller trouver le meilleur artisan de la ville pour reforger l'épée. Une récompense de champion : Note : Si la quête Le champion d'Helseth est terminée,le Nérévarine n'a pas à combattre Karrod de nouveau. Après avoir interrogé les citoyens de Longsanglot, en particulier Plitinius Méro qui est connu pour ses vastes connaissances, le Nérévarine est envoyé vers la reine Barenziah. La reine partage au Nérévarine que Karrod, le champion du roi Helseth, peut être un des détenteurs de l'un des morceaux, et qu'il doit peut-être être vaincu en duel. Le Nérévarine doit alors parler à Karrod au palais royal, qui soit défie le Nérévarine en duel avant de lui donner l'étrange arme dwemer, soit lui donne directement le morceau s'il a déjà été vaincu en duel. Une fois la pièce obtenue, le Nérévarine doit retrouver le dernier morceau. L'ami du musée thumb|270px|Le Musée des Objets. En recherchant un ancien artefact dwemer, le Nérévarine doit se rendre au Musée des Objets au quartier de Villedieu et parler à Torasa Aram de Viveflamme. Elle révèle que le musée ne possède aucune pièce, mais suggère qu'un bouclier de guerre dwemer de style unique peut avoir besoin d'être réparé en raison d'une pointe frontale perdue. Cependant, elle ne donne pas le bouclier, à moins que le Nérévarine puisse aider le musée. Elle indique que tout artisan à Longsanglot est en mesure de réparer le bouclier. Le Nérévarine doit maintenant faire don de 2 artefacts au musée. Derrière elle, à l'arrière du musée, le livre Objets magiques de Tamriel est posé sur une table. Ce livre liste les artefacts qu'elle recherche. L'artisan de l'artisan Après avoir acquis le bouclier de guerre dwemer, et découvert en demandant autour de Longsanglot que le forgeron le plus respecté et l'artisan de la ville est un Orque du nom de Yagak gro-Gluk, qui réside à la halle des artisans de Villedieu. Yagak gro-Gluk se fait un plaisir de reforger l'épée, suggérant que la pointe du bouclier est le dernier morceau, et l'utilise pour réunir les morceaux de Viveflamme. Cependant, il déclare qu'il s'agit d'une longue construction, affirmant devoir prendre 2 jours pour l'achever. Après 2 jours, Viveflamme est achevée par Yagak gro-Gluk, il remet alors l'épée au Nérévarine. Mais Yagak gro-Gluk admet qu'il n'a pas l'habileté pour ré-enchanter l'épée, laissant une ombre de son ancienne gloire. Il déclare que comme l'épée est d'origine dwemer, il est probablement le seul à savoir l'enchanter et que le Nérévarine doit donc trouver une sorte de livre ou de notes sur la manière de restaurer la pleine puissance de Viveflamme. L'ancienne assistance thumb|270px|Le Nérévarine et Radac Stungnthumz. Yagak gro-Gluk recommande au Nérévarine d'enquêter de nouveau aux ruines de Bamz-Amschend sous la ville pour voir s'il reste des traces oubliées des dwemers. : Facultatif : Il est possible d'obtenir conseil auprès d'Almalexia, qui est d'accord, et indique que le Nérévarine doit retourner voir le forgeron original, Radac Stungnthumz. À l'intérieur de Bamz-Amschend, le Nérévarine doit entrer dans la forge de Radac, où il trouve le fantôme spectral de Radac Stungnthumz errant dans une salle, à côté d'une très grande construction inanimée. Il dit qu'il possède les connaissances nécessaires pour ré-enchanter Viveflamme, mais il lui manque un agent clé pour l'aider : la poix pyrophore. Selon Radac Stungnthumz, la poix pyrophore ne peut être trouvé que dans les grottes de la citadelle de Myn Dhrur, profondément sous Bamz-Amschend, dans le sanctuaire daedrique nommé Norenen-dur. Radac Stungnthumz déclare également que le Passage du Marcheur comprend la seule entrée connue du sanctuaire. La poix pyrophore thumb|270px|Norenen-dur. : Note : Bien qu'il y ait 3 bouteilles de poix, une seule des 3 bouteilles fait l'affaire. Ayant ouvert la voie vers Norenen-dur en utilisant une autre Sacoche dwemer, le Nérévarine doit trouver l'une des bouteilles de poix pyrophore dans le sanctuaire. 2 des bouteilles peuvent être trouvés à la base d'une chute d'eau. Une 3ème est porté par le seigneur drémora Khash-Ti Dhrur, qui doit être vaincu par le Nérévarine pour récupérer la poix sur son cadavre. Une fois que la poix pyrophore est remis à Rdac Stungnthumz, de retour dans sa forge, Viveflamme est à nouveau enchanté. Viveflamme Maintenant que Viveflamme est restairée, le Nérévarine peut retourner voir Almalexia pour terminer la quête. Elle félicite le Nérévarine pour son travail, avant de l'envoyer faire une dernière tache, pour débarrasser Longsanglot du dieu fou. Récompenses * Viveflamme Objets notables qui peut être récupérés à Norenen-dur : * 4 veines de minerai d'adamantium can be found in the lowest area near the water in the area named "The Teeth that Gnash". * Poix pyrophore x 3 * La Flèche Noire, Vol. 2 – Un livre de compétence. * Terrible anneau de trait de venin – À côté de La Flèche Noire, Vol. 2. * Amulette à prix élevé – À côté du terrible anneau de la vipère. * 31 trouvés à la base des chutes et plus dans un sac avec un crochet d'apprenti. * Gemme spirituelle moindre – Difficile à repérer dans la dernière zone d'atterrissage depuis le bas. * Piège pneumatique dwemer – Une hache de Dwemer enchantée au milieu de quelques champignons dans les rochers sur la dernière zone d'atterrissage avant le fond. * Terrible flèche de venin x 2 – Au-dessus de la hache dwemer dans les rochers au bord des chutes. * Gemme spirituelle supérieure – Sur les flèches. Il peut être rempli. * Parchemin de la tempête noire – Sur les rochers à une courte distance de la hache. * Terrible carreau de plaie x 4 – Dernière zone avant la base. * Bracelet de verre (Gauche) – Près du point central des chutes. * Épaulière daedrique (Gauche) – Près du point central des chutes. * Cuirasse daedrique – Au-dessus de l'épaulière sur le dessus et derrière un gros rocher. * Crâne de serviteur – Plus haut au-dessus des objets daedriques. * Potion de fortification d'agilité de qualité – Trouvables dans les rochers près de la gemme spirituelle supérieure. * Potion de restauration de force réduite – En face de la gemme spirituelle supérieure. * Plusieurs échantillons de russula lumineuse, de coprin violet et de fléau de l'amateur. Anecdotes * La quête Le champion d'Helseth peut aussi être terminée durant cette quête. * Bien qu'ils soient répertoriés dans le livre Objets magiques de Tamriel, plusieurs objets ne peuvent pas être donnés au musée. ** Tous les objets donnés ou vendus au musée peuvent être volés, bien que le Nérévarine soit interdit d'entrer au musée s'il est repéré. * L'enchantement de Viveflamme ajoute non seulement +30 points de dégâts de feu, mais fournit également une source de lumière lorsqu'il est manié. Journal de quêtes en:The Blade of Nerevar es:La hoja de Nerevar ru:Клинок Неревара